Once Lost, Now Found
by Moonlight Lilly
Summary: A nightmare reminds Will of what he lost on the shipwreck that led him to meet Elizabeth when they were little. The same nightmare sends a pirate captain in search of Will. What's their connection? WTES, JSOC
1. A Nightmare?

Okay, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me, kay? Please read and review. Tell me if it absolutely sucks or if you like it. The accents may be a bit choppy and some places it may seem as if some people are out of character, but I really tried. I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, although it would be nice. Anyways, all I own is dear Lillian. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Will was standing on the edge of a dock, watching as a small life boat inch closer. Once it had been tied to the dock, two men climbed out of it. One was Mr. Gibbs and the other, Captain Jack Sparrow. It had been about six months since Jack had left and two since Will had married Elizabeth. Will looked toward the half moon, remembering the adventures he'd had chasing after Barbosa. Yes, it was after dark, but they had to keep Jack's little visit a secret. As soon as both men were standing directly in front of him, Will smiled.  
"Hello again, Jack. Mr. Gibbs," he said, giving a polite nod towards the two.  
"It's Captain Jack, mate," Jack said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
"Aye, Captain Jack it is. How are the both of you?"  
"We be doin' fine, Will. How's Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Gibbs asked.  
"She's fine, but I must inform you that she is no longer Miss Elizabeth. She is now Mrs. Elizabeth Turner."  
Jack's eyes lit up slightly. "Congrats t'you, mate. A drink to celebrate, perhaps?"  
Will chuckled slightly. "I'm afraid not. Elizabeth is waiting. Shall we?"  
"Aye," both pirates said in unison.  
As Will headed towards the home he now shared with Elizabeth, the two men followed. Mr. Gibbs was busy keeping an eye out for any of the Commodore's men, while Jack simply walked behind Will in his usual manner. When they reached a beautiful, white, two story house, Will stopped only to unlock the door. When they entered, Elizabeth was coming down the stairs in her bathrobe, which covered her nightgown.  
"Hello Mr. Gibbs. Jack."  
Again, Jack became annoyed. "Captain Jack," he muttered.  
Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You both must be rather tired. Allow me to show you to your rooms," she replied, ignoring his comment as she headed back upstairs. Both men followed her as Will watched. Will chuckled lightly as Jack snatched an apple from the fruit bowl on the table beside the stairs, before continuing after Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs. Once they disappeared, he headed towards the room he shared with Elizabeth. After getting cleaned up and changing into his sleeping garments, he headed for bed. Elizabeth was already there, waiting for him to climb in beside her. As he blew out the candle on the bedside table, Elizabeth gave his cheek a chaste peck.  
"Goodnight, darling," she said softly.  
"Goodnight, Elizabeth."  
  
He was back on the Sarriena, the ship he had been on before he met Elizabeth. Apparently, the ship hadn't been attacked yet and he was standing by the railing, looking out towards the open sea.  
"Will! Will!" a small, feminine voice called to him. That's when he realized he was but a boy again. He smiled as he turned towards the voice, only to see a girl merely two minutes younger than him bound over to his side. Her soft, brown hair was down, proof that she had gotten away from the maid who had the task of fixing her hair. Her hazel eyes were wide and shining with excitement. She wore a small, delicate, light blue gown, which brought out blue specs within her eyes. His smile widened slightly.  
"Lilly, why didn't you let Ms. Simmons fix your hair again?"  
The girl pouted before answering. "I like my hair down better! I don't like wearing it in buns or ponytails. They hurt," she replies, her accent matching his own.  
"You liked it when Momma fixed your hair."  
As her smile falls, Will wishes he hadn't brought up the subject of their mother. Even though they were both the same age, Lillian took their mother's death a lot harder than Will.  
"Lilly, I'm sorry," he apologized, but the girl shook her head.  
"S'okay, Will. I should be used to it by now. Yes, I did enjoy when Mummy put my hair up, but she always gave it a neat little twist here and there. It's not the same when Ms. Simmons does it."  
"Even so, you should allow her to fix it. Now, off with you."  
"But, but," she protested, pouting.  
"No buts, Lillian Turner. Go."  
"Oh, fine then."  
As she turned and stomped off, Will thought he'd heard something in the distance. Lillian was about halfway across the deck when the cannonball hit a mere four feet from where she was standing. She screamed and covered her ears, causing the crew to hurry over to her. Soon afterwards, the whole ship was under attack. Will weaved his way through sailors, trying to find his sister, but to no avail. Finally, he spotted her through the crowd, which now consisted of sailors and pirates, who had climbed aboard the ship. As he ran towards her, he noticed the frightened look on her face, and could faintly hear her calling his name. By the time he reached where she had been standing, she was gone. He frantically looked around before hearing a faint cry of his name. Looking over the railing, he made out his sister's figure, arms flailing to stay afloat.  
"Lillian!" he cried, leaning over the railing. As he felt something hit the back of his head, he began to slip into darkness. He could still hear his sister calling for him, but the darkness had consumed him before he could respond.  
  
Will sat straight up, a scream escaping his throat. Elizabeth bolted up beside him, lighting the candle on the bedside table. Shortly following, Jack and Mr. Gibbs knocked on the door, asking if everything was okay. As Elizabeth got up to let them in, Will tried to calm his breathing. Sweat was glistening on his forehead and he felt a salty wet substance on his upper lip. He had let tears falls. Elizabeth, Jack, and Mr. Gibbs made their way over to the bed.  
"Darling, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, concern lacing her voice.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost, mate?" Jack commented, a bit sleepily.  
"Ye be alright, boy? What 'appened?" Mr. Gibbs asked, his concern apparent.  
"Who is Lillian?"  
That last question from his beloved wife brought more tears to Will's eyes. So, it had been Lillian's name that erupted from his mouth upon his abrupt awakening.  
"Lillian," he replied, swallowing hard as the name rolled off his tongue. "She was my sister. She had gone with me to look for our father. The day the boat was attacked, she fell overboard. I was knocked unconscious. The last thing I recall was her calling for me to help her."  
By now, tears were streaming down his cheeks once more. Will may be a strong man, but he had lost the only family he'd had left. Of course, at the time, he didn't know she was all he had, but he still shared a special bond with her. Since Will had been named after his father, his mother named Lillian after herself. His mind returned to his current reality when he felt Elizabeth's arms snake around his neck. He looks around at his friends, all of them concerned. Even the ever-so calm Jack looked a bit concerned.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that we shared a special bond. She was born a mere two seconds after me. We have that bond only twins share. I miss her terribly."  
"Sorry to hear that, mate."  
"Will, why haven't you said anything about this?" Elizabeth asked, pulling away slightly.  
"I guess throughout it all, I've tried to repress the memory of loosing her. I remember that I used to hope she was still alive, but now, I've lost all hope. There's no possible way she could've survived."  
"Don't say that, lad. She may be out there, waiting for ye. Or trying to find ye."  
Will smiled towards Mr. Gibbs. "Aye, that may be true. Thank you all for being concerned. I'll be fine now. You two should be getting back to bed."  
Although he had directed the last part towards Jack and Mr. Gibbs in a reassuring way, they were still hesitant to leave. They did, though, and Will went to lie back down, after blowing the candle back out. Elizabeth had returned to her lying position, but she still looked towards Will with concern in her eyes. Will laid down and placed his arm around Elizabeth's waist.  
"I promise I'm alright, Elizabeth. Please, go back to sleep."  
Elizabeth complied to Will's request a bit hesitantly, but soon she had fallen back into a peaceful slumber. After quite some time, Will drifted off to sleep once again. This time, he did not dream, but slept peacefully until dawn.  
  
Somewhere, probably quite a ways away from Port Royal, a young woman sat straight up on her bed. She calmed when she felt the ship she was on rock softly like it usually did. She hadn't thought about the day she'd lost everything dear to her in quite a while, so she was somewhat surprised by the dream she'd just received. After calming her nerves, she got out of her bed and headed out of her cabin. She began to walk the length of the ship's deck, letting the gentle midnight breeze cool her flushed face. Her soft, brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that fell to mid back. Her eyes were a grayish color, matching that of her shirt, which seemed to be made for a man, rather than a petite woman. Her black britches were also that of a man's. As she looked towards the half moon, she realized that hope still lived deep within her. Perhaps it wasn't just a nightmare she'd had mere seconds before, but a sign. She smiled, a decision settling within her mind. At dawn, when the crew awoke, they would change course. They would head towards Tortuga, where she would ask her old friend, Lucas, if he could help her. Perhaps he knew where she should begin. Smiling to herself, she quickly, yet quietly, returned to her cabin. As she climbed into bed, she felt slightly giddy. She hadn't felt that way since the day she lost him. And now, perhaps, she'd find him. 


	2. Stop by Tortuga, Then on to Port Royal

Alright! Here's the second chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I get a few responses.  
  
To ThePinkPanther - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story and I'll continue it as long as I have reviewers who want me to. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will woke up at the break of dawn the next morning. He quietly climbed out of bed and got dressed, trying not to arouse Elizabeth. After making sure she was still asleep, he exited their room and headed down stairs. When he reached the foyer where the stairway ended, he turned towards a small room to the right. He walked into his study and over to his desk. He grabbed a piece of parchment and something to draw with. He made his way over to the window seat near the front of the room. As he sat down, he began sketching lightly. The more he sketched, the more one could tell it was a young girl with wild, dark hair and shining, radiant eyes. She wore a dress that was quite proper for a girl from England, but her hair was down, reaching her shoulders. As he continued the fine details, he didn't notice Jack walk into the room. Nor did he notice when the pirate looked over his shoulder to inspect the drawing.  
"Nice drawing, mate. Who's it of?"  
Will jumped slightly at the sound of Jack's voice, but responded all the same.  
"It's Lillian, the day before our ship was attacked."  
"Ah. Miss her a bit, eh?"  
"Yes. I wish I knew if she were alive or not. Maybe then I could search for her."  
"Aye."  
Elizabeth poked her head into the room at that time. "I hate to interrupt, but breakfast is ready." She then left, heading for the kitchen.  
Will sighed, placing the parchment on the window seat after standing. He headed for the kitchen table with Jack following. They noticed that Mr. Gibbs was already seated with a plate in front of him. Once they were seated, Elizabeth sat their plates down in front of them. She quickly fixes her own and sits beside Will.  
"Are you sure you're okay, darling?" Elizabeth asks, turning to face Will.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry," he said smiling. Something in his eyes gave away the hope buried deep within him and Elizabeth smiled in return. She would help her husband find his sister if she was still alive. She had spoken with Mr. Gibbs while she was making breakfast. He agreed to ask around Tortuga to see if anyone knew anything, but he made no promises. Little did the four know, but someone else was beginning a search similar to their own.  
  
The ship was anchored a little ways from the shore of Tortuga. The brunette girl was making her way towards a tavern, ignoring the lecherous looks she received. When she entered the tavern, the old barkeep's face lit up, his smile reaching his soft green eyes.  
"Lil! How good t'see ye again! What brings ye back 'ere?"  
"'Ello, Lawren. Good t'see ya too. I'm looking for Lucas. He be around 'ere somewhere?"  
"Aye. He's upstairs. Go on and head up there."  
She smiled her thanks as she headed for the stairs in the back. Once she reached the top, she turned to the right, walking to the fourth door on the left. She knocked rather loudly and waited for someone to answer. Another smile graced her lips when she heard something hit the floor and a muffled, "Bloody 'ell!" The door opened shortly after to reveal a dark skinned young man with long, black dreadlocks. His rich, brown eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.  
"Lil! Yer back! I didn' expect ye until a few more weeks," he stated, scooping her up into a fierce hug.  
She laughed slightly as she hugged him back. "S'good t'be back. I wasn' plannin' on stoppin' by, but somethin' came up. Ya remember the story I told ya. 'Bout before ya father found meh."  
"Aye. 'Bout ye brother, eh?" he questioned as he released her, stepping aside so that she could enter the room.  
"Aye. I dreamt 'bout it last night. I want to start searchin' for 'im, but I don' know where t'start."  
"Lemme guess. Ye want me t'help ye?"  
She looked at him with a hopeful light in her eyes, which were hazel once again, since the shirt she was now wearing was white. He sighed but grinned all the same.  
"Aye, I'll help ye. We leavin' immediately?"  
"Aye!" she replied excitedly. She gives him another hug before they head downstairs.  
"Ye goin' somewhere, Lucas?" Lawren askes.  
"Aye, we be goin' to find missy's brother."  
"Ah, I see. Well, be off with ye. Ye've got a long journey ahead. And remember, if ye need anything, I'll be right 'ere!"  
"Thanks Lawren! G'Bye!" Lil said as she walked out of the tavern. Lucas waved and nodded before following.  
As they walked through the crowds towards the docks, the once lecherous looks turn into respectful looks as the brunette's name passes through a few people's lips. Lil picks up part of a conversation between two pirates and smiles.  
"That's her, eh? Don' look so tough."  
"Aye, she don', but I've seen her take down quite a few men. She not be one t'mess with."  
"What's her name again?"  
"Moonlight Lilly is what she be called. Only a selective few know her true name."  
"Why she be called that?"  
"She usually attacks at night. Don' use no torches er nothin', only the moonlight. But she don' hurt women er children, unless she see the need. I heard one of her crew members made the mistake of ravishing a woman without her permission once. Heard she cut 'is hands off. Woulda cut off somethin' else if her first mate didn' stop her."  
The other man winced slightly as they watched her push her way through the crowds. Once they reached the dock, she climbed into the small life boat her first mate was waiting in. Lucas climbed in after her, turning towards the young man a few years younger than themselves.  
"I still can' believe ye picked this lad as yer first mate. Shoulda been me."  
"Yer always 'ere in Tortuga, Lucas. Besides, James does a fine job."  
James, who had frowned at Lucas's statement, now smiled with pride. As he began rowing back towards the boat, named after it's rambunctious captain, he listened to their conversation.  
"Where ya think we should begin?"  
"Not sure, missy. Ye say yer ship was attacked on the crossing from England, eh?"  
"Aye."  
"Ye know where the ship was headed?"  
She shook her head. "No. All I remember is Will sayin' we were lookin' for our father."  
"Ah. I see. Me friend used to live in a town called Port Royal, me think. Said he got there on a ship from England. He was a stow away, so he got off the first town they stopped in. Said he woulda stayed and got off at Tortuga if he coulda."  
She nodded. "Ah, then Port Royal it is."  
Lucas nodded in reply. They then reached the Moonlight Lilly, Lil's pride and glory. They quickly climbed up the rope ladder thrown to them. When her feet hit the deck, Lil smirked.  
"Alright men! We be headin' for Port Royal! Get to work ya good for nothin' dogs!"  
"Aye Captain!" they responded in unison.  
"James, make sure they stick to their jobs. They give ya any trouble, ya come get me, y'hear?"  
"Aye, Captain!" he replied before scurrying off.  
"Follow me, Lucas."  
Lil led him down below, to a door leading to a small cabin. "You're cabin is just how ya left it. James sleeps in there on the floor, only cause he don' want to sleep with the crew. Course I don' blame 'im none."  
Lucas smiled as he opened the door, looking around the small cabin. "Don' bother me none. The boy can continue sleepin' in 'ere." He shut the door before turning to face her once again. "It'll be about two days before we reach Port Royal."  
Lil nods. "Aye. Well then, ye better start dinner."  
"Dinner?!" Lucas asked surprised.  
"Aye, ya gotta help in some way. Besides yer the best cook on this ship, besides myself. But since I'm the captain, I don' got to cook."  
Lucas grumbles to himself as he heads for the kitchen. Lil giggled slightly and headed up to the deck. As she went to stand beside James, she smiled slightly.  
"What are ya smilin' fer, Cap'n?" James asked, watching her through the corner of his eyes.  
"Well, James, I might be on me way to findin' a part of me past. Something I lost a while back and that I miss terribly."  
"Ah, I see."  
They were quiet after that, as they continued on their way to Port Royal.  
  
Will had returned home from the smithy about an hour ago. He now sat smiling as he watched Elizabeth send glares in Jack's direction, who was in the process of drinking from a bottle of rum. Elizabeth didn't really like rum all that much and especially didn't like it when it was consumed in her house. He turned towards Mr. Gibbs.  
"How long will you be staying?"  
"Fer about four days or so. It's been a while since we've been 'ere, might as well stay as long as we can."  
Will nodded before turning to look out the window. He noticed it was getting close to being dark and he sighed. He was glad no one had heard his sigh, for no one's attention was drawn to him. He turned towards Elizabeth and Jack, only to find them in a heated argument about why Elizabeth had poured Jack's rum down the sink. He chuckled slightly, which caused the two to turn towards him.  
"I'm going to head up to bed, dear. It's been a tiring day and I need my rest for tomorrow."  
"Do you have to work again tomorrow?"  
"Yes, but I don't the next day. Johnathan said he would be glad to take over for the day."  
"Alright then, I shall retire as well. Goodnight Mr. Gibbs, Jack," she said nodding to them as she stood. She made her way upstairs, once again ignoring Jack's muttered, "Captain!"  
"Goodnight," Will stated before following Elizabeth.  
Jack stood and stumbled into the study where he had found Will earlier this morning. Mr. Gibbs followed and watched as Jack picked the parchment up off of the window seat.  
"What be that?"  
"Will's sister," Jack responded, showing the older pirate the drawing.  
"Ah, she have his looks."  
"That she does, mate." Jack sat the paper back on the window seat. "Well, I'll be headin' to me room. G'Night."  
"Night, Jack," Mr. Gibbs said as Jack stumbled out of the room. He looked at the picture a moment longer before taking it from it's position on the seat. "Ye look a bit familiar, lass," he stated, gazing at the picture. "I wonder if I haven't seen ye before." He folded the paper up and stuffed it into his shirt pocket before heading up to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alright, review and tell me what you think... Please... Should I make Lil run into Will in the next chapter? Or should I have her bump into someone else first? Tell me what you think should happen. 


End file.
